


Dangerous Words

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Saying I Do [2]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aisha's getting married, but who is the groom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Groom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It's short, but I couldn't figure out how to write this, and I'm not sure I did this right. It's the sequal to 'What Happens in Vegas'. And it shines some light on some other Ranger pairings.

 

"Are you nervous?" Kim asked.

Aisha smiled at her; "I'm terrified, Kim, but I'm going through with this." She smoothed her wedding dress and turned to look at herself in the mirror. The gown was close cut with an ivory pattern, but it was the veil that she smiled about. She had gotten her way, the veil was a very pale yellow, but still, it was yellow. It was the only bit of yellow she permitted herself in her wedding attire, except her bouquet, which was yellow roses.

"May I say something," Kat said, from her seat next to Kim.

"Yeah?" Aisha asked, turning.

"I think you look beautiful." Kat said.

Tanya nodded, "You look perfect. I just can't believe you're getting away with the bridesmaid dresses."

Although the four bridesmaids wore the same dress, Tanya wore a rich, golden yellow and Kat and Kim wore matching pink. "Well," Aisha turned, "you are my maid of honor, which means you get to wear a different dress. I just used my rights as the bride to make your dress yellow."

"Since we have time," Kat said, "and if we can ask about Kim."

Kim, who had been smiling, laughed, "I was wondering when you would ask about that."

Aisha sat down with the others, "Did you really marry Tommy?"

"No," Kim said, "we were drunk, and we slept together, but we didn't get married. I guess we thought it would be funny to call everyone."

"Are you lying to us?" Kat asked, looking at Kim, "Because Jason was really upset that day."

"Tommy told him off," Kim replied, "Jason called and started yelling, and Tommy just exploded because of his hangover." She looked down at her hands, toying with the diamond ring on her right hand, "We're dating now, though," she said finally. "We agreed to see if we could pull it off; especially since I got the job in Reefside."

The other three girls squealed, sounding more like teenagers than mature, almost thirty year olds. "Oh my god," Aisha said, "I can't believe it! He so loved you back in high school."

Kat was quiet, and Kim looked at her, "Oh, Kat, I'm sorry," she said, "I forgot…"

Kat smiled, "I'm fine, Kim. What Tommy and I had, it was good, while it lasted, but it wasn't true love for either of us. I always felt that I was the rebound girl, because even two years later he was still hung up on you. I was hurt when we broke up like we did, but it happens, we deal and move on. I'm happy for you; I never could believe you two wouldn't get together."

Tanya looked at Kat, but didn't say anything. While Aisha and Kim had always been close from their Ranger days, Tanya had turned to Kat. She knew that Kat was hiding the pain she still felt at losing Tommy, but the Australian was determined to see Tommy happy, even if it wasn't with her. Tanya felt the same way, only her hopes were for another pair.

Someone knocked on the door, and then opened it, Kira, the newest Yellow Ranger; slipped halfway in, shy in the presence of her mentor's first teammates. "Um," she said, softly, flushing, "Aisha, the priest says we're waiting on you." Her hands twisted slightly, "Everyone's here, even Billy, and Dr. O. said to tell you that Prince Trey, the Aquatian Rangers and the Phantom are in the special room. Security's sealed the place, and the Space Rangers just teleported in with the Galaxy Rangers."

Aisha stood, "This is it," she said, smiling at the others, a tight, nervous smile, "Thank you for telling us, Kira."

Kira smiled, "Conner wanted to, but Dr. O. said I should because he didn't think you'd appreciate Conner coming here."

Kim laughed, "I agree. He's like a puppy, eager, but without a lick of sense."

The four women hurried down to the chapel, and Kira joined her boyfriend, Trent, and the other Dino Thunder Rangers in their place. Kat took her place at the head of the line as the music began. Before her were Aisha's niece and nephew, as the flower girl and ring bearer. They walked a little too fast, but for a four and six year old, they were great. Finally, it was Aisha's turn, her eyes ran up the church and she smiled, it was nice to see Rocky and Adam standing together, it had been awhile since Aisha had seen them in the same room. Now, however, she turned her attention to the steps, walking with measured calm down the aisle with her father.

The rest of the wedding was a blur, until the vows came, Aisha took a deep breath and followed the minister's words; "I Aisha, take thee, Rocky, to…" she stopped.

In the sudden silence, she could hear Conner three rows back, "Wait, which one's the groom again?"

Adam, a look of deep pain, but understanding leaned forward, "I think we need to talk, Aisha."


	2. The Groom

 

Tommy had steered the wedding party into a small room to one side of the chapel, sending everyone else home. Wedding's postponed, he told them. Personal problems. Of course, everyone understood, and left quietly. In the little room, he made sure the door was shut and nodded at Billy, who had his hand firmly clamped over Adam's mouth. Billy moved his hand, "Are you nuts?" Adam demanded, "Aisha, what the hell is going on?"

Aisha was trying not to cry, "I'm sorry Adam," she said, "I don't know, it just slipped out."

"Just slipped? Just slipped? Aisha, what if I had said Tanya's name?"

"I'd have been relieved!" Aisha replied, tears starting down her cheeks. "At least then I wouldn't feel so bad. I love you, Adam, but I never got over Rocky and you knew that!"

"Then why did you agree to marry me?" Adam asked.

"Because," Aisha said, her hand dropping to her stomach, "I'm pregnant!" She burst into tears as everyone stared at her.

Kim moved, she produced a handkerchief from somewhere and knelt before Aisha, gathering her friend close. From the look on Adam's face, he hadn't even expected that. Tommy noted that Rocky looked devastated. Tanya looked confused and sympathetic, but then, she hadn't been as close to everyone else since her career had taken off, not since Adam had left, actually. Tommy felt sorry for her, Adam had been her first Ranger friend, and when they'd taken the step to dating, he'd been happy for them. Like everyone else, he'd not suspected trouble between Adam and Tanya until Adam had left her, showing up at Tommy's apartment in desperate need of alcohol. Tommy had let him in, and unlocked Hailey's secret liquor stash, pouring two hundred dollars of alcohol into Adam to help him talk about it. He winced slightly; he still owed Hailey for that.

Tommy turned back to the present, where Adam was trying to digest Aisha's words, while Kim comforted her. He cleared his throat, "All right, Kim, take Aisha back to the girls' room and get her into her street clothes. Billy, get Adam changed and drag his ass back to the hotel. Don't let him stop in the bar. Rocky, Tanya, Kat, Jason, we need to clean up here and contact the hotel about postponing the reception. Justin, no, wait, switch that, Justin stay and help. Jason, get the Dino Teens back to Kira's place. Keep them there. I made thirty kinds of promises to keep them out of trouble, so help me. Once Aisha's calmed down, Kim, get her talking. Billy, do the same for Adam. I suggest none of us drink. We'll figure this out as soon as we're all in real clothes."

* * *

Once everything had been taken care of, and payments made to those who demanded them, Tommy got Rocky and Tanya in his room. "All right you two," he said, "I think we've got a can of worms bigger than we wanted. Part of what's going to happen is going to be in your hands. Especially you, Rocky; I'm not saying you should jump in with proclamations of love, but you should really think about where you stand. If they don't get married, you both are going to be part of it. I know you aren't the cause directly, but indirectly you played a part. I suggest you both stay away from Adam and Aisha until they've made their choices, but know your answers if they come to you. Don't turn them away, but don't seek them out."

Rocky shifted, "Tommy, I already know where I stand on this. If Aisha wants me back, I'm hers. Leaving Angel Grove qualifies as the stupidest thing I've ever done. Even that Mondo thing back then pales in comparison I think. If Aisha and Adam stay together, I'll figure out what to do. I screwed up; I'm not going to hope for a second chance."

Tanya nodded, "I've had time, years, to think about what happened with Adam and me. It was my fault, because Adam told me how he felt, and I didn't stop it. I wanted the fame, and I forgot my friends. I don't know where we're going to end up, but I'd like to be able to talk to Adam again."

Tommy smiled, "Thank you. Now for step two, get the two of them to make up their own minds. Tanya, the press…"

"They won't get anything from me, that's for sure," Tanya replied, "I don't want this to become a media circus because it's Adam."

"Thank you, again," Tommy replied. He paused to clasp Rocky's hand and give Tanya a hug, "I'm going to go check on Kim, and Billy. Then I'm going to go find the kids."

"Tommy," Rocky said, "on a side note, the Power Ranger's Chapel of Love?"

"Never happened," Tommy said flatly, stepping out of his room.


	3. Two and Twenty

* * *

Adam paced his room quietly; he was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Billy watched him in silence, like his spirit animal, Billy had the patients of the ages. Adam, also given a patient spirit animal, found himself unable to take comfort in the gifts of the Frog. Instead, he was trying to figure out what he was going to do. His fiancé was pregnant with his child and in love with another man. Only he would wind up with this hand, Fate had it in for the Frog, as usual. First Tanya, now Aisha, the women he cared for tended to leave him hanging until he cut the strings. Why had he ever considered marrying? He knew he was jinxed, had been since the first time he'd ever tried to date someone. It was his luck the girl's family was of Wiccan persuasion, and they had _all_ jumped at the chance to curse him when the date had been interrupted by, what else, a monster attack. He would never find the right girl, they said, until he had survived two and twenty heartbreaks. Meaning he had to love and lose twenty two people. He always wondered if Rangers and Zordon counted in that, because he'd have far less trouble with that.

"Adam?"

Adam turned and found Rocky standing in the door, "Yeah, Rocko?" Adam asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," Rocky replied. "Witch Girl's curse, huh?"

"Yeah," Adam said. "It's got to be. Of all the people I'd spill to, she'd be one of them, if only to get this curse off me."

"Curse?" Billy asked, startled.

"Some chick Adam dated was a Wiccan, after the third or fifth interrupted date, she got her family together and placed a curse on Adam for it. He has to survive two and twenty heartbreaks before he can be happy in love." Rocky said, closing the door behind him. "I always thought the wording was odd, I mean, what if it meant that you had to suffer two personal and twenty others. Because if that was an accurate interpretation, you'd be done. You've got Tommy and Kim's break up, Tommy and Kat, Aisha and me, Andros and Ashley _how_ many times? Karone and Zane, Dana and Carter, Dana and Chad, Maya and Kai, Hailey and that guy Nick, Phantom and Cassie, Mike and Cassie, Carlos and Cassie, TJ and Cassie, Phantom and Cassie _again,_ Billy and Cestria; and I'm forgetting someone, I'm sure. You're like our relationship guru man."

"Shut it Rocky," Adam said, throwing himself down on the bed, "What am I going to do? I mean, I still love Tanya, but Aisha's pregnant, and I care for her."

Rocky sat beside him, "No matter what, man, you know Aisha won't deny you your child, or children. Could be twins. Besides, you said you love Tanya, but you care for Aisha. Will you resent her later for tying you into a family?"

"Would you?" Adam asked.

"No," Rocky said, "Because it's Aisha. I could never resent her." He flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. If Aisha and I made a go of it, I'd love her child, and I would never resent that he or she wasn't mine. I'd like some of my own, of course. Just so long as you don't name the kid Ed, I don't think I could handle it."

Adam sighed, "You and I should just give over and run away together." He said, not really thinking about what he said.

"What?" Rocky sat up.

Adam smiled, "Joking, Rocky. I love you man, but not that way. Still, it would totally screw with the Curse."

Rocky laughed, "And it would be one in the eye for, well, everyone." He considered, "I could give you a list of people who'll win money on that one."

Adam sighed, "I just don't know what to do, Rocky. I don't want to hurt her."

Rocky flopped back down, "I think you should talk to them both, Tommy's told us both not to talk to either of you, but I think that's stupid. Nothing going to be figured out until the four of us decides what we want."

Adam considered for a moment, and then sat up, looking at Billy, "Can we lock you in a closet for a bit, Billy? That way you can say you couldn't stop us."

Billy smiled, "Can we use the bathroom instead, you know stick a chair under the knob."

"Affirmative," Adam said, lightly teasing him. They set up the bathroom door and Adam turned to Rocky, "You go kidnapped Tanya and I'll get Aisha. We'll meet on the roof."

Rocky nodded and pulled the door open, after all, there were times when the blue in him respected the black in Adam.


	4. Talking It Out

Adam knocked on Tanya's door, it was opened quickly to reveal Justin, and Adam smiled, "Hey Justin, you checking on Tanya?"

"Yeah," Justin said, "what's up Adam?"

"Go find Tommy, would you? Rocky stuck Billy in the bathroom and is demanding chocolate for ransom. I can't talk him out of it." Adam said.

"Sure," Justin said, he sprinted away and Adam looked inside to see Tanya.

"Tanya, Rocky and I are going to kidnap Aisha and talk things out on the roof, you want to come along?" Adam said.

Tanya smiled, "Sure, Adam."

Rocky smiled as he strolled up to Aisha's door, Kim or Kat would be inside with her, so he'd have to be quick. Glancing around, he lifted his fist and pounded on the door, "Aisha! Help, I think Adam's going to kill me!" He cried.

The door swung open and Rocky rushed inside, spinning to shut the door, "I'm not in here," he told Aisha and Kim, running to hide by the bed.

Kim sat on the bed, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I told Adam we should run away together and just forget about the wedding," Rocky said, "I think he took offense to that, it was a _joke._ "

Kim laughed, "I can't see you as the one to blame for that one; we'll hide you from Adam."

A flurry of pounding made Rocky cringed, "Rocky! Are you in there?" Adam's angry voice demanded.

"Nobody here but us chickens," Kim called back.

"Then can I come in?" Tanya called.

Aisha had the door open before Kim and Rocky could react. Tanya pulled Aisha to one side as Adam stormed over and grabbed Kim's arm. Rocky was up and had Kim's other arm before the brunette could react. "Sorry Kim," Adam said, "but we gotta do this." They lifted her smoothly and carried her into the bathroom before she could react. They had the door shut, and Aisha wedged the chair under the door. "Stage two complete," Rocky said as Kim began pounding on the door. "Hurry, Aisha, we're heading out so they can't catch us," he said, loud enough for Kim to hear.

The four, smothering giggles, raced for the elevator and jumped in, heading up to the roof, which had a small restaurant where they intended to talk this out; they settled at a small, secluded table, placed appetizer orders and looked at each other seriously. "So," Aisha said, "I assume that you had a good reason for this?"

Tanya looked at the guys, "Their idea," she told Aisha.

Rocky looked at Adam who nodded, "We need to talk," Rocky said. "Seriously, this is, in a way, between us. We all have issues that we need to talk about, and there are a lot of things that we need to say to each other. I think we should each take a moment to say something, apologies and such, to each other. Thing is, I'm not going first."

Tanya smiled, "I will," she said. "Adam, I'm sorry. I didn't listen when you told me how you were being treated by all those people. I'm sorry didn't realize how important you were until you'd already left. I was more caught up in the fame than in what was really important to me. The people around me back then worked fairly hard to keep it that way. I had a wake up call when you left, but I hit the snooze. It wasn't until last year that I realized that I'd become someone I didn't want to be. I've fired all the ones I could and my new contract is with a different person in that company, so all the others aren't around me either. I hope that we can find something besides silence between us now." She sighed, "Aisha, I also left you behind because I was listening to people I shouldn't have. I've found myself shedding those people and I'd like to make it up you somehow." One more, Rocky, the one she had to forgive. "Rocky, I'm sure you had a reason for leaving when you did, but I forgive you. I, like everyone else, haven't seen you in a good light for a long time, but I'm ready to listen."

Rocky, looking like a deer in the headlights, swallowed, "Thank you, Tanya." He looked down at his hands, "I'm not ready yet."

Aisha touched his shoulder lightly, "That's ok," she said, "I also forgive you. You aren't the first one to take off like that, and I'm sure you won't be the last. I want to hear your story, when you're ready to talk about it." She looked at Tanya, "Tanya, you're one of my best friends, and I'm not going to block you out of my life. I need all the girl friends I can get, especially when it comes to managing these two."

Tanya smiled at her, but didn't say anything. They'd heard her out; she intended to return the courtesy.

"And Adam," Aisha turned to the man she'd almost married, "I'm sorry. I know that I rebounded from Rocky to you, even if I haven't wanted to admit it. I guess I was afraid of being alone and I do care for you, deeply. I agreed to marry you before I knew about my pregnancy, and when I found out, I wasn't going to call it off. I want our baby to have a father and a mother; I just don't know how we'll do this. I've hurt you the most, and that's one thing I never wanted. You were my best friend long before we were caught in this mess, and I hope we can stay friends."

Adam smiled, "I hope so, too. You can't share what we have and never talk to each other again. We'll figure out what to do with the baby, all four of us. Aisha, I do love you, but I'm not sure if a wedding is best for us. I don't want either of us to resent the other because we both love other people." He saw tears in Aisha's eyes, but he turned to Tanya, "I'm sorry it's taken this long for us to talk to each other. I know that we've both managed to avoid each other and kept most of our troubles to our selves, but I know the strain was getting to Tommy, at least. I'd like a chance to rebuild. There's more baggage for both of us, and a child, but I think we've got a chance for something." Finally, he turned to Rocky, "I'm going to go with the girls and forgive you now, Rocky. However, I reserve the right to hit you a couple of times if you don't have a good reason for not calling me when you needed help."

Rock signaled the waiter and murmured an alcoholic beverage in the man's ear. "God, I'm not sure where to start," he said, toying with the food that had appeared before them at some point in their conversation. He paused, "Yes I do." He mouthed a thank you as the waiter returned with his drink. "It was when the pipes burst at the dojo." He looked down, "I lied," he said quietly, "I threw my back out again when the water flung me against that wall. Not as bad, but it wasn't just bruising. After that, I couldn't teach the advance classes, and you were going through that mess with Tanya," Rocky sighed and knocked back his glass. "I was taking pain pills like candy to function. Then we lost that big tournament and those parents pulled out and the dojo went under and my back still hurt. I just, I couldn't stay. I had planned to propose to Aisha and had the ring on lay away. I would have asked after the tournament, but everything was just a mess. I was addicted to the pills. I know that now, but I didn't realize it then." He sighed, "TJ came by while you were on that trip, Aisha, and he's the one who realized the truth. He hauled me up to the Megaship and stuck me in the med bay. What ever was wrong, well, TJ took me to Eltare to heal me up."

Rocky paused and looked at the others; they all nodded, as if to say they were familiar with this part. "I wasn't ready to go back. Aisha and I had had that huge fight and I wasn't sure there was any reason to stay on Earth. When my back healed up, I hooked up with some other ex-Rangers from other planets and we traveled around. They helped me break my addiction, and they taught me about life out there. They also helped me see what an idiot I was. At first, none of us talked about why we'd become intergalactic travelers, but I think it was after Tanis 5 that we started talking. There were five of us, and we each had left home for reasons that were stupid but made us feel as if we didn't have a choice but to leave. We ran into Kapri on Ichthori, she told me about you two being engaged, and the others told me I should come back and see if I could rebuild the bridges I'd tried to burn. I had planned to hide in the back and talk to the others."

"Thank you Justin's big mouth," muttered Adam and they all had a quick shock.

"I left Earth because of my back," Rocky said softly, "but I stayed away because I was afraid. I was afraid that Aisha and I had lost every chance to get together. I was afraid that I would never have a job that would give Aisha the life she deserves and I was afraid that I'd mess everything up. I ran because I was afraid, but I came back because my friends, the ex-Rangers, helped me realize that I was being afraid of the wrong things." He tapped the table, "Of course, Amdee had to put me on the mats a few times to make that stick."

Adam looked at the girls, then slugged Rocky in the shoulder, "That's for being stupid," he said softly, then leaned over and gave him a one armed hug, "That's for being brave enough to come back."


	5. Always Friends

It was Aisha who spoke next, "What are we going to do now?" She asked, looking at the others. "I mean, there's so much we need to figure out."

Adam leaned forward, "I think we both know that we're not going to get married." Aisha nodded; "If Tanya will have me, I'd like to try to rebuild our relationship."

Tanya reached over and laid her hand on Adam's, "I'd like that too. It's going to take a lot of work."

"What ever it takes," Adam said, kissing her hand.

Rocky turned to Aisha, "I know, after what I did, I don't deserve a second chance," he said, and put a small box on the table, "but I love you, Aisha. That was never something I doubted. I hope that you can forgive me for everything and one day, you'll accept my engagement ring. This is for my promise to you," he pushed the box over, "I promise to stop running. I promise to do my best to make it all up to you. I promise, with every fiber in my being and every ounce of Power I posses, that I will not leave you until you tell me to go."

Aisha opened the box, and found a beautiful necklace, with a yellow stone flanked by smaller blue and red stones. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she took it out. "I forgive you Rocky," she said, and put the necklace on over her head. "With all I am, I forgive you." She leaned over, smiling through the tears, and kissed him.

"Guys! Over here!" Justin shouted.

Aisha and Rocky turned, to find Justin standing near the booth, turned towards the elevator. Tommy, Kim, Billy and Kat were walking over quickly, "Stupid Justin," Rocky murmured, and kissed Aisha again.

"What are you four doing?" Tommy asked as he got to the booth.

"Well," Tanya said, gripping Adam's hand, "Rocky and Aisha are kissing. Adam and I are discussing ways to make up with each other."

"I thought I said it was best…" Tommy began.

Rocky cut him off by standing up, "We're adults, Tom. You're not our leader anymore, not like that. We needed to talk, there were things that needed to be said between the four of us. We've had that talk, and now we're going to have a different one. After all, there is one last thing we need to take care of." He knew the other three were thinking of the baby. "If you don't want to be the one in the pool, I suggest you run. Now."

Grinning, Adam, Tanya and Aisha joined him in lunging for Tommy. Tommy realized what was going on a beat too late, because the four had managed to trap him and bodily pick him up. Kim and Kat were laughing hartily while Justin was clearly trying to figure out what to do. Rocky looked at him, "Help Aisha hold that leg," he ordered. Justin latched on by stepping in between Tommy's knees and holding them trapped under his arms. They tramped over to the elevator, down to the lobby and out to the pool, where they threw Tommy in, with Justin by accident. Then Kim signaled Kat and the pair surprised Rocky and Adam by pushing them in as well. The pool area filled with splashing and laughing, after all, they were friends first, and anything else second.


	6. Six Months Later

_Six Months Later…_

Tanya raced onto the stage, a half-hour late for her concert; she flicked on the microphone as she came to the front of the stage and raised her hands. "I apologize to, well, everyone for my late appearance. I was unavoidably detained at Angel Grove Memorial." Everyone fell silent, "My best friends are celebrating new additions to their family and I am a Godmother. Karen Ashley and Adrianna Hope, this song's for you!" The music began and Tanya let the energy of the crowd fill her.

* * *

After the concert, Tanya began her farewell speech when a hush fell over the crowd. "Tanya."

Tanya turned and smiled as Adam walked over, a mic held in his hand, "Adam, what…?"

Adam caught her hand and kissed her cheek, "I thought of a hundred ways to do this," he said, the mic catching his voice, "and this is as close as I can get to having all the important people seeing this." He knelt and pulled out a black velvet box. "Tanya, we've built and burned our bridges and then we built them again, better than ever. I'd like to seal those bridges." He opened the box, "Will you marry me?"

Tanya knew she was crying, "Yes, Adam." She said.

As the crowd cheered, they kissed, and then Adam murmured in her ear, "Let's go home. We have the rest of our lives to build."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus we reach the end of the second attempt to say 'I do'. For those who don't know, Karen Ashley is the actress who portrayed Aisha.


End file.
